Hail's Story
by XxScreamoPrincessxX
Summary: This story is about a girl who can see in black and white and see through walls. She was traped at the school for 14 years, witch was helll. She was saved by Gazzy and Iggy. Now she hanging out with the flock, ploting her revenge on the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. But I do own Hail though.**

Hello, I'm Hail. Right now all I can remember is my left arm and right wing was bleeding. Well this sucks. I am 16 years old. 15 of my years, let's just say they was hell. I just escaped from the school, which was not easy, but oh well. So here I am lying in the sand trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for one second, and some strange kid was poking me.

"Hey uhhh can you stop poking me I'm awake" I said. "And who are you by the way?" I asked. "Gazzy." He said. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Not really, I'm kind of bleeding to death, so I have to say nope." I said. I just realized he also had wings. I tried to walk away. "Hey wait where are you going?" he asked. "I made it this far, so I don't really know." I said. For a second I saw someone walk by, but most likely I had gone crazy. I heard that Gazzy kid talking to this tall person. I walk back over to them. "Hey"…. Before I could say anything else I fell to the ground. I thought was this the end?

I don't know how long it was, but I think I blacked out. "Uh hello?" I said confused. "Where am I?" I said confused again. This tall girl walked by me. "Hi" She said. "I'm Max." She said. "I'm Hail." I said still kind of confused. "Uh where am I?" I said getting up. "You're at Dr. M's house, don't worry she's nice and she makes the best cookies ever." Max said. "Nice, well that's good." I said.

I walked into the living room; I saw Gazzy and this girl paying cards. I just sat down. "Well this is awkward." I mumbled to myself. Dr. M walked into the room, and asked me how I was feeling. I fine thanks. I said. The T.V was on there was something on the new. OMG this is so boring. I thought. About two minutes of my boredom. This kid wearing all black walked into the room fighting with Max. The "emo" kid was staring at me weird. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Hail." I said. "Well I'm Fang." He said with a glare in his eye staring at Max. "Hey Hail do you want to meet every one here?" Max asked. "Ok." I said getting up from the chair. I followed her. "The girl playing cards with Gazzy is Angel." Max said. "Hi." I said to Angel.

Then I run to find Max. I run into this other girl. "She was like Hi I'm Nudge." "And you are?" Nudged asked. "I'm Hail." I said. "OMG were going to be like best friends right Hail, we can like talk and hang out and do each other hair and nails and also we can go like shopping too." Nudged just kept talking, I kind of zoned out and nodded my head.

"Oh there you are Hail, I thought you got lost?" Max said. I Followed Max again telling her that Nudge talks a lot. "Hahaha nice you were just attacked by the Nudge channel." Max Said. "Wow she said that we are going to be like best friends and all this crap." I said like I'm not going to do that. "It's alright if you don't want to be her BFFL." Max said. We kept walking to different rooms. "I wonder where Iggy is?" Max said looking from room to room. The last door on the right was shut. "There's someone in that room." I said with my eyes shut. Max opened the door and there was Iggy listing to his Ipod. "How did you do that?" Max said. "Well when I was at the school they knew I was born blind, so they did evil experiments on my eyes, so I can know see but everything is black and white and I can see through walls." I said. I looked at Iggy and he was the guy who caught me when I fell.

Max walked to Iggy. She pulled out his ear buds. "Oww, dude what was that for?" Iggy said. "I want you to meet Hail." Max said pointing to me. "I'm the one who brought her over here." Iggy said. He walked over to me and asked me if my wing was better. "Yea it is, but I can't fly though." I said. "Hail there's one more person for you to meet." Max said grabbing my hand and dragging me to another room. "Ella where are you?" Max shouted. There was a girl helping Dr. M make some of her famous cookies. "Oh, hi there I'm Ella and you are?" Ella asked. "Hi I'm Hail." I said. "Mmmm, I smell cookies!" Max said looking at the cookies.

Later after dinner (we had Taco's YAY). I was on the roof looking at the stars. "Hmmm someday this has been." I said to myself. "So how do you like it here Hail?" Iggy asked. I jumped up, "Oh Jesse dude you scared me, and it's pretty cool here I guess." I said laying back down. "The stars are beautiful tonight." I said. "Really too bad that I can't see them."Iggy said sitting by me. "Yea I know how you feel; I was blind for 14 years." I said looking away. "Then they did horrible tests on me, I rather be blind then go through that pain again." I said looking at him. "Yea I know how you feel they did tests on me to." He said. Iggy and I talked for hours until I noticed it wasn't night anymore.

I thought that night was fun, finally someone who knows what I have been through. I walked out of the guest room, god I hate Mondays I thought. I looked at the room, it was strange no one was there, I was alone. I have been walking around the house looking into different rooms. I knew something was wrong. "Something's not right." I said looking into a mirror. There was a scientist behind me with needles in his hand. He was coming closer to me, I screamed and threw a pot at his head, the glass shattered but nothing happened. I ran across the hall way. I fell, damn my clumsiness. He grabbed my head and put his on my eyes so I couldn't see. I blacked out. "Noooo!" I screamed. "Hail are you ok?" Angel asked. I jumped out of my bed. "Yep it was just a bad dream, that's all." I said trying to hide that I was really scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES.  
AN: Here to answer a person's question, why was Hail bleeding in the beginning of the story? Well she was being hunted down by the school and erasers. Srry tht I didn't add tht to the story. **

Well that was some way to wake up this morning. I went back to sleep. "Hail, its noon, come up get up, your more worst to get up than Fang." Max said shaking me. "Max dude I'm up-ish." I said barely awake. "Come on you said that last time."Max said walking out of the room. "Heehee I win."I said crashing my head into my pillow. "Ohh Hail, come on wake up, it's time to go shopping for clothes." Nudge said with a huge smile on her face. "Come on please I really want some new shoes." She said staring at me. I saw Max in the doorway smirking at me. "Uhh fine I will."I said crawling out of my warm bed.

That was the day I found out I'm an idiot. Never say you will take Nudge shopping. But the deal was Max had to come to. "Heehee I win again." I said to Max. "Shut up Hail, thanks to you we are going to be shopping until the mall closes." Max said sitting on the bench with her arms crossed.

I was looking into all of the windows, wondering what I would actually buy. Nothing, well not at this side of the mall. Nudge comes up running up to me with at least 10 bags filled with stuff. "God dude have enough bags there?" I said looking at her weirdly. "Hail you haven't bought anything yet?" Nudge said pushing me through the crowds to a store I would like. "Come on here a rock star, buy something, anything." She said handing me money. Well she didn't know I couldn't see colors, so I just tell her about it and she can help me buy stuff them. "Uh hey Nudge, I kind of can't see colors." I said feeling like an idiot. I'm feeling like an idiot lately. I thought. "OMG you can't?" She said looking shocked. "Uh didn't you not notice my hair color looks like it had been done by a drunken sailor?" I said flipping my bangs back from my eye, which fell back covering my eye. "Yeah I just didn't want to say anything." Nudge said looking like she was holding in that lie for a long time. "I know what we can do!" Nudge said to me as she grabs my arm and drags me out of the store.

"You're getting your hair done." Nudge said. "I kind of knew you would say that because I told you about it." I said like I cared. I just wanted my hair re-colored. We walked into this fancy place. "Hello Margie, this is Nudge." Nudge said like she was a famous person or something like that. "Remember I called last night for my hair appointment." Nudge said looking at the different colored tiles in the floor. "Oh yes come this way Miss Nudge" Said this lady wearing a pink work outfit. "No this appointment is not for me, it's for Hail." Nudge said pointing at me. "Oh well, Hail come this way then." Pink Lady said again. (Nudge described me their outfits so that's what I call them now.) "Hey Nudge can you come with me, because I need you to tell me what colors are what." I said walking to this room. "Yep I'm coming." Nudge said running up to me. The room smelled like shampoo and hair dye. Let me tell you, that is not a good combination to smell, trust me.

"What do what the main hair color to be?" Said the Pink Lady. "Median brown with a tint of red. Then blood red tips and my bangs to, also one blood red streak." I said looking at Nudge. "Uh you really want that?" Nudge said looking like it was a bad idea. "Yep." I said. It was like two hours to get all done. I think I fell asleep for half of it. They also gave me some layers. Let's just say, were not telling anyone how much money this was. We walked out of the hair place. Max was standing there. "Guys can we go home pleaseeee." Max said looking like she is about to die. "Fine you guys are no fun to go shopping with; we have only been here for five hours." Nudge said like it was no big deal. When we got home Max ran for the couch. "Max is shopping that boring to you?" I said looking into a mirror. "Yes its torture!" She said with her face hiding in a pillow.

I was on the computer uploading my new IPod. I bought like nine gift cards and don't get me started on how many CD's I got. So while I was uploading all of my music I heard a bomb, blow up. "Uh Max what the Hell was that?" I said looking at her. "Iggy, No making bombs in the house!" Yelled Dr. M. Cool Iggy knows how to make bombs. I thought. "Hey Hail, you done with the computer?" Fang said with a handful of my CD's. "Yea I guess." I said walking away from the computer. "You have good taste in music." He said looking at a CD. "Thanks." I said walking into the hallway. Hey Nudge where's Iggy? I asked her. "Uh he's out side with Gazzy making bombs, they do that all day long, and it's so annoying."Nudge said. "Ok thanks." I said walking towards the door to the back yard. I looked out the glass door and I saw Angel chasing a squirrel. It was pretty cute. I opened the door. **(AN: People you would think something bad going to happen, well you're…..wrong lol) **

"Hail watch out!" Gazzy said flying above me. I jumped out of the way of a water balloon. "Hail do you want to join our water balloon fight? Angel asked holding a water balloon. "Uh sure who else is playing?" I asked her taking the balloon. "Gazzy, Nudge and Gazzy is trying to get Iggy to play." Angel said. "Got Iggy to say yes!" Gazzy said running with a bucket of water balloons. "Should we ask Max and Fang is they want to play?" Nudge asked. "No they will it make lame." "They always do." Gazzy said throwing a balloon at me. I flew up. "BALLOON FIGHT!" I said Laughing. I had a hand full of balloons. I was dropping them like bombs on Nudges and Gazzys heads. Iggy flew next to me. "Hey." I said. "Hey." He said back. Some conversation. I thought. One thing I didn't know about Dr. M, she doesn't like water balloon fights. I don't know why but she just does. So while we were having fun with our water fight, we just got the hoes after 20 minutes into the fight. Like I said while we were having fun, Dr. M came home from work. As we here the car come in the drive way, Nudge and Gazzy look at each other. "Oh crap!" Gazzy said gather in all of the balloon pieces. Nudge joined him so did Angel. "Uh Iggy what's going on?" I asked him because trust me, if you saw how they were reacting, you would ask too. "Well sometimes when we have water fights, we don't clean up after so Dr. M has to and she hates it, so she gets mad when we have a water fight and don't clean up after wards." Iggy said trying to find balloon pieces.

"Uh could you help and not look so confused right now please." Nudge said. "Uh sure, I be confused later, trust me." I said picking up the last of the broken balloon pieces. After cleaning the yard for 20 minutes, which was not FUN, we all came in the house, let's just say we were soaked. That was not fun walking in the house wet, Dr. M was not pleased but oh well. Life's not fair. I took a hot shower and put some not wet clothes on. I walked back outside. There's not much to do here. I thought. My wings were still wet. I think I might go for a fly around the city. I walked inside and like usual Nudge was asking Max to do her hair. The second Max said no again for the ninth time, Nudge looked around the room and looked at me. "Hail will you please do my hair?" Nudge said with her hair brush in her hand pushing it towards me. "Not now I said, I going to fly around the city." I said walking away. Nudge finally asked Ella to do her hair, Thank god.

"So Hail, you looking for Iggy?" Fang said. "Uh no why?" I said confused. I think I have been confused a lot here. "Well you said we were going to fly around the city, weren't you." Fang said. "Yeah." I said still confused. "We all know you like him." Fang said still with his straight face. I just walked away at that point. I walked into me and Max's room. I went to the desk, grabbing my iPod. "Awww sad face, it's dead." I said with a sad voice. Well this sucks; maybe I can borrow Fang's. Uhh wait no I can't, damn that involves talking to him. I put my iPod on its charger. Knock, Knock. "Who is it?" I said sitting up on my bed. "It's me Max." Max said walking in. "Uh it's your room, you don't need to knock." I said looking at the wall. "Yeah I know, but I know Fang got you pissed, so I wanted to be nice and knock." Max said. "Ok." I said crashing my face into the pillow. I picked up my diary and started writing. "Ok nice talking to you Hail." Max said walking out. "Yep." I said waving my pen. I think I bore her, the only I think I don't bore is Iggy, Nude and Fang. The only reason why I don't bore Fang is when he is talking, he likes pissing me off and we have the same taste in music that's about it.

_Dear Diary. _

_Why do they have this printed here in any journal-diary? It bothers me, and annoys me. _Crosses out the Dear Diary with the pen. _Muhahaha I crossed it out. So today was pretty good I guess. Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel had a water balloon fight witch ended as a water fight. *Note*Dr. M does not like water balloon fights. Ok so I guess the flock knows I like Iggy. So does Iggy know is the question. _

That day ended like every day, looking at the stars with Iggy. It must really suck that he can't see anything. So that Moring all of us even me, were at the table eating breakfast. "Good Moring everyone." Said Dr. M. "Good news you all are going to school." Said Ella. "Uh Earth to Ella, we have wings, did you forget that?" I said. I'm might have been a little rude, but I don't care, it's the Moring, I'm not a Moring person you get the picture. "Well you guys start next week." Ella said taking a piece of toast, then ran outside for the bus. "School, Dr. M really?" Nudge said. "You guys are always saying how bored you are, so I sigh you guys up for school." Dr. M said. I banged my head on the table. "Ow wow bad idea that was!" I said rubbing my head. "Someone smart smart." Iggy said laughing. "Shut up." I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES. I do own a puppy though.**

All I have to say is Dr. M is crazy and so is Ella, really school. One thing I have to say is school is the place where you learn right, well sewer that. I thought. So here we are 6 in the Moring getting ready for our first day of school. Right now I was putting my eyeliner on. My music was playing right now. YAY! Bullet for My Valentine was playing they are like my fave band ever. "Your tears don't fall, and crash around me." I whispered. "What are you singing?" Max asked. "Tears don't fall by Bullet for My Valentine." I said putting eye shadow on.

So here we are waiting for the bus to take us to "school". "Oh joy." I said. "What?" Iggy said. "I don't want to go to school; it's going to be lame." I said. "Yea I know, I think Dr. M needs to take a chill pill about the whole, we don't go to school thing." Iggy said. The bus came late, like I say again oh joy. The bus ride was long and boring, figures. We arrived at the school building. Kids were everywhere in their little clicks. "Hey guys guess what group we would be in." "What?" Max said. "We are the mutant bird kids group." I said laughing. "Yeah we are, but we are proud of it though!" Iggy said also laughing. "I'm going to ditch this place if it gets to boring anyone one joining me?" I said. "Iggy is!" Fang said pointing at Iggy who wasn't paying attention. "Wait what am I doing now Fang?" Iggy said. "You're joining Hail, if she ditches school." Fang said as Max drags him away. "So when are you ditching?" Iggy said laughing. "As soon as it gets boring here, want to join me?" I said blushing, thinking thank god he can't see me blush. "Sure that would be cool." He said and hugged me. Now I was really blushing. The bell rang and everyone was inside. We all went to the office to get our schedules.

We all had the same schedules and lockers by each other. So I helped Iggy get his locker open and he followed me to the class rooms. All of us had first period Art class. "Art yeah I love art, the only thing is I can't see the different colors." I said. "Hey I can't see any colors or anything for that matter." Iggy said. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry." I said, hoping he wasn't to mad or mad at all. "Yeah I know its ok." Iggy said. We all walked down the hall way, let's just say we were 10 minutes late to class. "Hey we could ditch now, cuz were all ready late." I said pointing to the widow. "No I told Dr. M we would stay, I even told her that you would stay to Hail." Max said. "Max you suck!" I said running away from here. This old fat dude walked by me and gave me a piece of paper. It has big bold letters it said DETENTION on it. "See you after school young lady." Fat old dude said. "Fine whatever." I said running up to Iggy. "Hey Iggy guess what I got a detention, already, not even ten minutes of school and I'm already a trouble maker."I said laughing. "Hail, you're going to skip it right?" Iggy said. "Hell yea, it's me you're talking to." I said opening the art room door. "Nice." Iggy said.

"Hello class, I am Miss. Karmelt."Said Miss. Karmelt. "Welcome to art class in room 101." She said with a straight face and boring voice. "Ha Iggy, you're not missing anything here cuz there is only a window, a counter, and a sink, and some tables with chairs." I said to Iggy. "So you're going to be my eyes while I'm here?" Iggy said. "Yeah if you want me to." I said hoping he would say that's cool or something like that. "Yeah that's cool." Iggy said. Class went on, and the usual people were in groups. Guess who was staring at me, the Goth group. I think Fang should join them. So that went by, then we had Gym class. "Hey Iggy, time to ditch." I said walking towards a window. "You're already bored?" Iggy said. "Yes this was a retarded idea!" I said climbing out of the window. I grabbed Iggy's hand. "So are you in?" I asked. "Yep." Iggy said. I spread out my wings. Iggy where do you want to fly to. "Wait we are flying?" Iggy said. "Taco bell, I need some thinking food." I said flying up into the air. **(Me: OMG there breaking Dr. M rules, good for them lol.) **

So were flying to Taco Bell, we land there; we go inside Taco Bell to get Tacos. "So what now, we got this far?" Iggy said. "I'm still thinking about it." I said eating a taco. "How does California sound?" I said laughing. "Really Hail?" Iggy said. "No I'm kidding unless you want to go." I said. "Nah I'm good." Iggy said laughing. "Damn, I never thought we would get this far, with the whole ditching thing." I said. "So do we go back?" Iggy asked. "Nope, were going to the beach." I said grabbing his hand and then ran out the doors. I have to say when we both flew into the air at mega speed, it was cool. We arrived at the beach and, guess who was there...** (ME: Hahaha, you must hate me cuz of the cliff hanger.) **


End file.
